FIG. 1 shows a camera system 1 of related art including a plurality of camera head units (hereinafter also referred to as CHUs) 2 that capture video images, camera control units (hereinafter also referred to as CCUs) 3, a video switcher 4, and a standard signal generator 5, and the CHUs 2 are connected to the CCUs 3 via camera cables 6 in a one-to-one relationship (see JP-A-9-238277, for example).
FIG. 2 shows another camera system having been proposed, a camera system 10 including CHUs 2 connected to CCUs 3 via an asynchronous communication network 11, such as Ethernet®/IP (see JP-A-2004-304809, for example).